


Snow Angel (MikeyXReader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Klunk - Freeform, Michelangelo - Freeform, Michelangelo x reader, Mikey x reader - Freeform, Raph - Freeform, Raphael - Freeform, Reader-Insert, TMNT, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) - Freeform, mikey - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Mikey wanted to make a snow angel, he also ended up with the best angel of them all agreeing to be his.
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, mikey/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Snow Angel (MikeyXReader)

Walking through the park late in the evening with Mikey just to make sure no one saw him even though it was snowing and both of you were bundled up pretty well. You watched the over joyed turtle giggle and skip around kicking up snow from time to time. You had to admit you found the orange masked turtle highly adorable and spend every moment you could with him; which wasn’t hard because he wanted most of your attention anyway. “Hey Mikey?”

“Yeah (name)?” he asked stopping his movements to look at you some snow he had kicked up on top os his shoulders and beanie.

Giggling you walked over wiping off the snow before asking, “Do you want to make some snow angels?”

To which he grinned and nodded bouncing slightly with glee but asked, “Why?”

Taking his hand you walked to a relatively even plot of land before plopping down on the snow, “Because its fun.” you said with a grin. He didn’t object and lay down next to you.

There you two lay. Making as many snow angels as you two possibly for probably hours while talking about things that had been going on in your lives.

Mikey had beaten his high score in every video game he had which made him ecstatic. He had gotten better in training and was focusing more then before. Well not by much but he was getting there! He had managed to pull some awesome pranks but sadly you weren’t there to see them and he also got caught after which he was trying to avoid. Angry Raph is a bad Raph indeed. Skateboarding skills had defiantly improved and he had mastered those tricks he hadn’t been able to do in the months before. Also he bragged about how many Foot and Purple Dragons he had taken down all by him self. Klunk was doing well but he had missed you; much like Mikey but he wasn’t going to say just how much.

You had gotten better grades and been able to study more seeing as how you weren’t big on doing it before. Family life had been good. Though you felt bad because you couldn’t hang out with him and his family more but you had things you had to do. You were just glad you were on break so you could spend all of the time you could with Mikey and his family…but mostly Mikey.

“So you have any plans for the holidays?” he asked looking at you from where you both lay after deciding to take a break from snow angel making.

“Yea spend it with my family…at some time go and spend time with you guys.” you said looking back at him. He had the prettiest baby blue eyes. They sparkled when he was happy and had a way of pulling you in. He was just the biggest ball of cuteness and energy sometimes you just didn’t know what to do.

“Thats cool~.” he chirped with a nod as he sat up, “Wish we could come up here and be….well us. But people would freak out.” he said softly casting his gaze to the ground sadly.

Sitting up you scooted over to sit near him, “Yea. Well hay maybe some day that can happen. I hope as much as you guys that it does. Hey…what did you mean by ‘why’ earlier when I asked you if you wanted to make some snow angels?” That had been in the back of your mind and you decided to ask it in an attempt that it would make him happy again.

Blinking his eyes lit up as he smiled at you, “Oh well I just didn’t see a need for you to do it is all.” he said and chuckled seeing your confused face and gently caressed your cheek looking into our eyes, “I mean…you’re all ready an angel.”

You’re heart raced and you were sure your cheeks were a color that would put Raphs mask to shame. You didn’t know what to say. You were at a loss for words stunned that he thought of you like that. No way did you expect him to ever think of you anything more then a friend. What were you thinking? He probably meant it in a friend way. “Mikey…would you…would you like part of your Christmas gift now?”

Squealing happily he nodded grinning, “I sure would (name)! And I won’t tell I promise.” he said in a slightly hushed tone.

Smiling you took a deep breath and moved his scarf slightly before kissing him quickly. Sure you had only planed on giving him that new video game you bought him but last minute changes were made and you added onto the gift. Watching his cheeks turn a pink you couldn’t help but giggle seeing the slightly confused look on his face.

Tilting his head to the side slightly he looked at you with a confused look before smiling, “Can I ask you something?”

Probably what that kiss was all about. Oh well it was bound to come out that you had a thing for him eventually. Nodding you prepared your self to be rejected.

“W-well I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while now so…” he said glancing at you then his scarf that he fiddled with nervously and back up to you, “…do you think maybe…you could be MY angel?”

That wasn’t what you had expected at all. You expected something like ‘why did you kiss me?’ or some confused statement but no if you understood what he asked right he wanted you to be his girlfriend. After a moment of silence passed between you you hugged him tackling him back onto the snow both giggling, “I’d love to.” you said.

“Yes!” he cried triumphantly, “You hear that world, (first name) (last name) is my angel!”


End file.
